


I Love You

by Willow124



Series: Songfics: Eli Young Band songs [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the song "I Love You" by the Eli Young Band. It's based mostly on Parker and Hardison's relationship. You don't have to read the other stories in this series to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a beta, so please ignore any grammar or spelling problems. Please enjoy. I own neither the song, nor the fandom.

**Some people wish, some people dance**

**Some never take the chance**

 

Hardison’s Nana always said that you had to either dance or lose the chance forever. He never really thought about it, thinking that it her way of repeating some old song that she had half forgotten... at least he had thought that until he met the team, met her.

 

**Some people steal just for the thrill**

 

Parker’s thought of fun was finding the most secure vault or bank in the general area and taking whatever was in it, no matter what it was. She didn’t do it for the money anymore; she did it for the thrill, the adrenalin that came from the perfect set-up. Nothing he did could match that, and he tried very hard to find things they could do together. She didn’t like playing his computer games or watching Dr. Who. He was at his wits end until she started asking him to go rappelling with her. She forced him to see the rush that came with falling down the side of a building, even if he did scream every time because of his fear of heights.

 

**And some drink to get their fill**

 

Hardison didn’t think he would ever get enough of Parker. She was just beautiful. She would light up whenever she got to lift something or rappel, and it made her face shine. The fear she showed when she had to grift just made the light even more beautiful. He had to just drink it in every time he saw it.

 

**But I love you**

 

I love you, such simple words that have such deep meaning. Hardison knows he’s heard something like that before, probably from his Nana. He wanted to tell her, he really did, but until she could get past her fear, he wouldn’t. He was afraid that he would run her off and ruin the one good thing in his life.

 

**Some people preach, some people write**

 

Nate preached about love just being a contract, and Sophie writes her life into scripts that revolve around people falling in love with her. It’s how they live, but it worked out for them. They’ve been in love for years and sleeping together for at least since the job in San Lorenzo.

 

**Some choose to just stay quiet**

 

Hardison just kept his mouth shut. Parker never said anything either.

 

**Some people teach, some people roam**

 

Eliot tried to help him out, but it was hard to listen to relationship advice from someone who used to have a different girl on his arm every single free night.

 

**Some would rather be alone**

 

Parker didn’t know what a real relationship was like… she had been alone for most of her life. Hardison had tried to surround himself with others, but one of the problems with being a hacker was the lack of real face to face interaction. Until he joined the team, all he had was Nana and his foster brothers and sisters. They were great, but he rarely spent any time with them after he moved out, and before that he had had his computer which ruined any and all relationships he had with them (except for his Nana, of course. She’s his Nana, nothing he did could ruin that relationship).  He learned how to be alone so slowly that he didn’t even realize it until he was already so deep in the hacker world he had no clue how to get out.

 

**But I love you, yeah**

**Some people hurt, some people laugh**

 

They’d both been hurt by people before. Both of them had been in the foster system: Hardison was in until he found Nana, but Parker was in until she got herself out. Hardison didn’t know how she got out, but he knew she had been boosting cars at twelve and a getaway driver before that, so she must’ve been around ten when she got out. Archie found her after that, but even he left her behind to spend time with his family. She laughed about her past, so did he, but the reasons were very different. Parker laughed because she was broken, he laughed because he had no choice, it was either laugh or cry and he wound never cry about his life with Nana.

 

**Some just don’t know what they have**

**But I love you**

**Baby, I love you, yeah**

 

No matter what Eliot thought, Hardison knew what he had. Parker was far more important to him than anyone knew. One day, he would tell her those words, but it might take some time. They both needed the time. Parker’s past made the whole thing more complicated than Hardison felt it should be, but they would work it out.

 

Eliot thought they were both being stupid. They both already knew the truth. They didn’t need to say it; they showed it to each other. Maybe one day they would figure it out. After all, he never said the words to Parker, or she to him, but they both knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment even if you don't like the story. My muse thrives on comments.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
